


Was it a dream.

by Adhuber



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Mild Language, Romance, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-23 20:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12515408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adhuber/pseuds/Adhuber
Summary: Good girl Sara isn’t sure what happened to her. Until she meets bad boy Leonard Snart and does she go for the one night or not?***this was a dream I had many years ago and wrote this down. I converted it to a Len and Sara story.





	1. Chapter 1

Sara didn't know how she got there, she didn't even know where she was. It was a large white room, with bright lights everywhere. The walls, floor, ceiling were all white. She wasn't sure what she was doing here, and she looked down at herself and she was dressed in a white hospital gown and barefoot. How did that happen she wondered? She couldn't remember anything. She stood there looking around, and finally a door panel opened and a man dressed all in white with a blue glow surrounding him walked towards her. 

"Hello Sara, I am Damien. As you can see you are in the center of the pentagram."

Sara looked down and suddenly saw a pentagram and a circle in flames and she was in the center of it.

"You can't leave the circle unless we let you. You've been chosen for your innocence. In nine months you will give birth to a child, you will give that child to us and you will be granted your life. If you choose to give it to the Time Masters, you will die in childbirth. If the Time Masters capture you during this time, they will happily kill you. It is best for you to give us what we want, if you value your life."

Looking around in confusion, "I'm sorry, how did you choose me?"

"Easy, you are of a certain age that your life is valuable. We've watched how you've lived, you will be docile enough for us."

"And who are you?"

"We are an elite group that is here to protect the world from the Time Lords." 

"Uh-huh, yet I die if I don't do as you ask."

Damien smiles, "yes." 

"And I'm going to have a baby how? This isn't some immaculate conception..."

"If you would prefer I could inseminate you myself." 

Sara looked at the man and was revolted by his albino blonde hair. His entire appearance made her shiver. Her first thought was that she'd rather be put in a nest of rattlesnakes and take her chance then to have this man touch her.

"Obviously you don't see it my way. Well we'll return you, again remember you will die if you don't follow through."

Sara stared at the man and finally asked, "And who is going to pay for all these doctor bills and what happens if I'm not pregnant?"

"You will be. We can either do it the easy way or the hard way. Just remember your innocence is what is most important."

"Sure," as she turns away. 

Sara barely has time to blink when she realizes she is back on the sidewalk outside of the bar she was about to enter. As she regains her thoughts, she looks around as other people come and go out the door. She looks down at herself and sees she has on a pair of jeans, a white t-shirt and black leather jacket. Just what she had on when she left her house. Maybe she was losing it. Being single too long and living alone with a dog may be causing her to have hallucinations. Life was not like she had ever thought it would be. Sara had been focused on books and education while her sister Laurel had been wild and crazy. As she walked toward the entrance she looked behind her and saw the man Damien looking at her. Nobody else seemed to notice that he was glowing. Okay she thought, time to get around people. Sara walked into the dark bar and looked around, there was a long line for food, and the place was pretty crowded. She didn't see any empty tables, so she moved towards the bar and saw a man leave a bar stool. She quickly jumped at it and sat down. She took off her coat and scarf and looked for the bartender. When he came by she asked for a chocolate martini. She pulled out her credit card to run a tab, and sat back. There was a band playing tonight, so there ought to be plenty of people having a good time she thought. She began to survey the people looking to see if anybody drew her fancy. Okay this wasn't how her parents wanted her to meet people, but she was going to give it a try, even if it meant a one night stand, that was better than nothing. As her drink was served, she reached down to take a sip, when the guy sitting next to her got shoved into her. Her drink was jostled, but not a complete fiasco.

"Hey, watch what you're doing," the man said to the younger man who had fallen into him. Turning to Sara he said, "Sorry about that miss, I'll buy you another. Hey Barry, can you replace this?" he called to the bartender.

Sara looked at the guy sitting next to her. He had on a black t-shirt that was fitting to his very toned body. He had on jeans and work boots. His face was more rugged and his jaw was so perfectly square she swore she could do geometry with it - damn it Sara she thought, why are you thinking math? His head was almost shaved bald and she could see salt and pepper throughout it. He had a bad boy look about him, and right now she didn't care he looked completely like the wrong kind of guy for her. Sara turned a little and saw Damien looking at her from the door, Great, now her hallucination was following her.

"Is that man over there bothering you?" the man asked next to her. 

Sara looked up into his blue eyes and felt a flash of relief. Finally somebody besides herself saw the guy.

"Yeah, he followed me from outside. He gives me the creeps."

"Huh. I'll keep an eye on him. Name's Leonard Snart, as he sticks his hand out to shake hers.

"Sara Lance," as she shakes his hand, then picks up her drink again and swigs.

"You should be careful, Barry can make those strong."

Sara looks at him, then picksing up the new drink, "I don't care, I've never gotten drunk in my life so..." as she swigs the second drink.

"Yeah, I'm sure, as he looks her up and down. "I'm sure you got drunk a couple of times in college."

"Nope, I was a good girl. Bartender, can I get another one." 

Leonard cocks his eyebrow, "So what else are you looking for, besides getting drunk?"

Pulling a container of peanuts towards her, she glances at Leonard, "Anything I can get."

"You're being a little risky aren't you?" as he takes a sip of his beer.

Sara nods at the bartender, "I have nothing to lose, and if that guy keeps following me, I'll probably end up dead."

Leonard turns to look around for the mysterious man in white, "I don't see him anywhere."

"Yeah- he's probably out waiting at my car. I'll try to avoid him and he'll end up killing me. Yay," as she shakes her hands in the air. "Hey, can you just keep these coming?" 

"How about you slow it down a bit. You drink to fast and you'll end passing out before anything fun happens." 

"You offering to have fun with me."

Leonard blatantly looks Sara up and down, "Sure why not. You're clean?"

"As clean as a new baby, as she sips the next drink, "So tell me about yourself Leonard."

Smiling at her he takes a long drink of his beer, "What you see is what you get."

"Hmmm, and what all does that include?"

Smiling, "You'll find out later."


	2. Chapter 2

Sara went back to her drink and took another sip, she'd really like some food to slow this process down, she'd at least found somebody to solve part of her problem, maybe it would be nice to get to know him a little bit.

"So what do you do?" she asked casually.

Putting on a heart stopping grin, "I do lots of thing," as he watches her face, "would you like something to eat?"

"Yeah, that might be a good idea."

Sara watched Leonard get up from his chair leaving his dark brown leather jacket on the back of the stool and go to the line of waiting patrons. He made some hand gestures to the cook and within a few minutes came back with a couple of burgers and fries. 

"Eat up," as he placed the food in front of her.

"Uh, thanks," as she takes a bite from one of the hamburgers, "Can I get a glass of water?" as she tries to catch the bartenders eye.

"Here," as Leonard reaches over the bar, picks up a glass of ice, and sprays some water into it.

Surprised by the familiarity of this man with the bar, "Uh, thanks again. Do you work here?"

"Nah, I just come here all the time. Sort of an honorary member," as he picks up his beer again. "So tell me about you. How have I gotten so lucky to find someone who's"

Interrupting him, "I'm in need of," as she stops as she gets bumped into Leonard, her hands land on his firm chest, "a, sorry," as she lets her fingers linger a bit on his muscles then pulls back, "It's very crowded tonight."

"It's always crowded." 

Sara nodded as she continued to eat the hamburger. The buzz she had been feeling began to go away and she could feel her mind sink into the depths of despair she had been in when she walked in. After a few more drinks, she finished off the fries, and she looked down at her watch. 11:30 it read. Wow, she'd been there for 2 ½ hours. How many drinks had she had? Probably not enough to make her forget that strange episode she'd had earlier. Deciding on one last martini, she waited for the bartender to serve it. She picked it up and slugged it back and sat the glass back on the counter. It was time to go home. If this hot stranger sitting next to her wanted to join her, which by the way she was interpreting by his non-conversation the past hour she figured he wouldn't, then so be it. Sara called the bartender over and asked for her bill.

"Sorry, Leonard's already paid up for you," as Barry hands her the voided credit card receipt.

Sara turns back to look at the man sitting next to her, he looked at her and set his bottle of beer down, "Hey thanks for the drinks and food." She then picks up her jacket and pulls out her car keys, before she knows what has happened, the keys are slipped from her hand and she sees that Leonard has them.

"Hey Barry, don't tow her car, okay, I'm taking her home."

"Sure Leonard," as Barry takes the keys, "have a good night," as he winks at Leonard.

Standing up, Leonard takes Sara's coat and helps her get it on, "Where do you live?"

Suddenly confused or was it nervousness, "Look, if you have other plans"

Leonard smiles at her, "No, I thought we'd made plans, so do you want to go to my place or yours?"

"Mine is fine. I live on Roosevelt," as she starts to move and suddenly the buzz has returned she giggles and she wobbles towards Leonard. Wow she thought to herself he's really kind of cute.

Helping her out the door, he puts a possessive hand around her waist. They walk to a dark colored Jeep Wrangler, "Do you think you can fasten your seat belt?" as he helps her in.

"Yeah, thanks."

The two leave the bar in silence. Leonard drives to the familiar street and turns up it. Sara gives him the house number and he finds the small cottage sitting between two larger homes. He pulls into the drive way and leans over and cups her face and kisses her. Sara opens her mouth to him, and runs her tongue along his lips. Leonard pulls back and gets out. He opens her door and pulls her down. Sara lets her body slide down the length of Leonard's body. Yes she thinks to herself, to hell with everything, she deserved a good time. Sara pulls out another set of keys and holds up the house key as if it's a prized possession. Leonard slips it away from her with a quick kiss and opens her front door. As he's about to follow Sara into the house, he hears a dog come charging into the room. The dog sniffs at Sara then turns to Leonard and barks.

"Jasper, enough," the dog quiets and goes to another door. Sara stumbles to follow him, and kicks off her shoes as she walks down a hall. She opens the door and the dog runs out. As she comes back, "Sorry about that, he needed to go to the bathroom," as she begins to giggle again.

"That's fine," as he pulls her into his arms and kisses her hard, "You're still game to this right?"

Smiling up at him, "Yep," as she lets his hands slip under her t-shirt, and unfasten her bra. 

Before she knew it, Sara was stretched out on the sofa and her t-shirt was shoved up and her breasts bared, and Leonard was teasing her nipples. Why the hell had she been such a prude all these years, she thought to herself. This felt wonderful as his fingers roamed over her body. He was very slow and deliberate with what he was doing, and she was enjoying it very much. Then a dog barked and whined to be let in. Sara sat up and tried to move to let the canine in. Instead Leonard took her hand and helped her up.

"I'll let the dog in, we'll go to your bedroom."

Sara went up the steps to her bedroom. A large 4 poster King sized bed with two steps to climb up into it. The bed had a forest green comforter and tons of pillows. Sara sat in the middle of the bed and waited for Leonard to appear. Within a few minutes, Jasper had found his mistress and was lying in a dog bed chewing on a rawhide, soon Leonard followed him, and stopped at the door.

"You live here by yourself?"

"Yep, just me and the dog, "as she lounged out on the bed. 

Leonard stripped off his t-shirt to reveal his well-trimmed body and climbed up on the bed next to Sara. He leaned her back and returned to her breasts. He pulled off her t-shirt and looked down at her ivory skin and flat belly. He ran his tongue from the center of her breasts down to her naval. Sara squirmed as he pulled at her jeans and eventually got her hips bones exposed. He rubbed his stubble chin along it and nipped at her hip. Finally he unfastened her jeans and pulled them off. She had on a pair of black lace little boy briefs. He ran a finger under the elastic. 

"Nice touch. Do you wear these often?" as he leaned down and let his manhood press against her.

Sara was beside herself, and squirmed under his touch, "No. First time."

"Lucky me, he drawled out. 

Leonard pulled her panties down to her knees and rubbed his fingers between her legs. He was pleased at how wet she already was. Sara bucked at his touch wanting more. Her hands went to his waist and began unfastening his belt. He pulled away from her long enough to stand and take off his jeans. Sara quickly pulled the covers back and Leonard joined her. He began his seduction once again, this time starting with her lips, where Sara was happy to respond to everything he did. His hands moved down to her waist where he adjusted himself between her legs, he paused just briefly and asked.

"Do you want me to use a condom?"

Oblivious to the question or what he was asking she pulled him closer wanting him to continue.

Leonard didn't ask anything else, he lowered his head to her breasts and got Sara back to a panting state, he then slowly eased himself into her. Her body was very tight he noticed, he hadn't been with a woman this tight since he'd been in high-school. The feel became so intoxicating to him, he wasn't even completely aware that he had just taken her virginity. Sara shifted in discomfort, but then moved her hips to pull him in deeper. Leonard was so overcome with the knowledge that she was a virgin and then the excitement of the movement he let his body take control. Within a few minutes Sara was screaming out her first orgasm, and Leonard had lost complete control of himself inside of her. He had meant to pull out before he came but this time, his body wanted to fill her up completely. The sex had become a drug he couldn't control and he wanted more of. He rolled off of her and laid there catching his breath.

"You didn't mention you were a virgin."

"Yeah - um I uh sort of, she stretched her body like a cat and said, "That was amazing, do you mind doing it again?" as she propped her head up with her arm.

Leonard looked at her for a long minute, before he flipped her over onto her belly and began to seduce her body once again. The evening went on until both bodies were exhausted and they fell asleep in the large bed together.


	3. Chapter 3

By morning, Leonard woke up a little disoriented and unsure if what had happened the night before actually had happened. He sat up and turned to see the woman he'd shared a great deal with the night before asleep on her belly. He felt strange having spent the entire evening with her. But then he also felt possessive of her. Here was an adult woman who had given herself to him. He'd never been with a virgin even in high school, those girls had always been with one other guy, but Sara she was his. Just thinking about it made him hard again. He could start kissing down her neck and make love to her before he left for work. God he wanted her so badly. He ran a hand through her blonde locks and leaned over and let his finger run down her spine. He leaned down to whisper in her ear, and he could smell her hair, God it smelled delicious, he wanted to flip her over and make love to her for the next week. What had happened? This was not how things happened. He never got hooked on a one night stand, but this was not that, he wanted her over and over. 

"How are you feeling this morning," as he places a kiss on her collar bone

Rolling over she stretched beneath him, "Amazing."

Leonard couldn't control himself. He was instantly ready for her. He slipped between her legs and she instantly wrapped them around his waist and began to pull him down towards her. His lips met hers and the feeling of her tongue with his became another intoxicating feeling. He lost all thought and began making love to her. Just as he met his release, he knew that he'd satisfied her yet again. He flipped onto his back and tried to regain his track of thinking. He heard a familiar ring noise coming from his pants pocket, and he quickly got up and fumbled for his phone. 

"Hello," as he listens to the voice on the other end, "Yes sir, I'll be there shortly." Leonard end the call and turns to Sara, "I've got to get to work," as he leans back into the bed and kisses Sara on the lips.

Purring as she stretches in the bed. She thought Leonard was incredible, but as she turned lustful eyes on him, her heart felt like it might shatter. What if he had meant this to be a one night stand, though a thorough one, and he had stayed all night, and they had had another exciting encounter this morning, but still what if he wasn't looking for anything more? Then he got a phone call and now he was getting ready to leave, and he leaned over and kissed her, that was nice, was that normal.

"Look are you busy this evening?"

Pushing all the negative thoughts to the side, she pulls herself up "Nope. I'm never busy."

"You are now," as he pulls her head up to his mouth and possessively kisses her, "I'll bring dinner after work."

Leonard had to pull himself away before his body forced him back to join her. He'd never wanted a woman like this. As he grabbed his coat off the living room sofa, he saw how the light came streaming in through the cottage windows. Sara had a beautiful little house. Much nicer than his apartment that was only a few blocks away. 

Leonard got in his jeep and drove to the police station. He hadn't mentioned to Sara that he was one of the local homicide detectives. His dad had been a cop that had gone bad and when Lewis went to prison Leonard and his sister and moved in with his grandparents until they died. Leonard had followed in his father's footsteps as far as joining the police force, but from there they were totally different people. Now he was a local detective and working all the time. He rarely had time for his sister let alone time to start a relationship. Leonard pulled into his parking spot and saw that Sara had left her gloves in his car. Had it only been last night he'd met her? Walking in to the building Leonard was completely unaware of the joking and jostling that the other cops did to each other. He was focused on starting the day and then getting back to that warm bed he had just left.

Sitting at his desk and looking over at his partner, "So what's on the schedule today Mick?"

The bigger man, turned to Leonard, "You seem in a good mood for another day waiting for something to happen."

Unable to control his grin, "Yeah well"

"The Captain has to talk to you, but otherwise it's another day of doing paperwork."

Leonard stood and walked across to the Captain's office and lightly knocked on the door. He was summoned in, and the next thing he knew he was in a black room of empty space. Everything was black and he was being held against a wall by flaming shackles. He was in the outline of Pentagram and circle that were also in flames. A woman dressed all in white floated before him, she looked at Leonard very carefully. 

"Have you done as you were told?"

Pulling at the shackles, "Yeah, look I don't"

"No, as long as you have done what we ask, you will still live along with your family. Now then," she is interrupted as the man Damien appears.

"Enough Talia, I will take over. You have a new mission Mr. Snart. Since you seem so fond of Miss Lance, you can now spend the next several months protecting her from the Time Masters. If they capture her, you will die. Now then, I believe," as he moves towards Leonard, Damien sticks his hand into Leonard's chest and pulls out a glowing orb, "you won't be needing this anymore." 

Leonard collapses against the shackles, "Why are you doing this?"

"Because we can. Now then you can go back to your desk and you will be given your orders by your Captain. I'm sure you won't mind this next assignment, and don't forget if you fail"

"I won't," he growled.

Leonard was suddenly outside of the Captain's door again about to knock. He stopped himself, and the door suddenly opened to be faced with the older man.

"Leonard, we just got a special assignment. We have received word that a young woman is about to be assassinated. You are being assigned to guard her. Here's her folder. Go home and pack your bag.

Leonard took the folder and backed away. He sat down at his desk hard and opened the file. There was a picture of Sara. The threat report was vague and he wasn't sure exactly why a homicide detective was being assigned this, other then what those strange people told him. He looked down at his chest where Damien had stuck his hand. Damien had pulled something out of him, but what? He remembered the night before the woman had held him captive and came up and blew into his mouth. 

"So what does the Captain have you working on now?" as Mick looked over at him.

"Uh, some threat case. Have you ever seen this woman?" as he holds up her picture.

"Nope, but she kind of looks familiar, who is she?"

"I met her last night, and now she's"

Starting to laugh, "You met her last night, is that where you were all night?" 

Becoming annoyed with his partner, Leonard turns to his computer and types in Sara's name. The search comes up with nothing, "She's never had a parking ticket."

"Hmm, where did you meet her at?"

"She was down at Saints and Sinners last night." 

"Well," as Mick takes the 8x10 picture, "she looks like a nice girl." Mick begins typing into his computer, "Got a good job too. Her parents, um, looks like her dad works for the Mayor. Or do you already know that?"

"What? No, who's her father?"

"Quinton Lance, the former police captain till he took the job as security for the mayor. No wonder this is hot."

Leonard moved in his seat a bit. "Okay, but the report doesn't specify who or what the threat is."

"She's the kind of girl I wouldn't mind meeting. Hey maybe when this is all"

"No," as Leonard suddenly became possessive, "she's not your type."

"Ha, you're already in love with her," Mick teased

"That's crazy. I just met her." 

"Yeah and you probably gave her a complete work out last night. Was she tasty?"

"Shut up Mick. It's none of your business," as he closes the folder

"Huh, little Leonard has finally been hooked. I'll give you 6 months and you'll be rushing to the court house to tie the knot."

Leonard didn't respond back. Just the thought of Sara in a wedding dress walking down the aisle to him made him stir. She'd be his forever and he'd never have to share her succulent body with anybody. He'd be the only man she would ever be with. The idea made his body start to sweat. All the things they could do together. 

"Hey Len, Leonard. Wake up from your little fantasy. She's a cute kid, but she's not really your type either. I'm just joking with you. You'd break her heart for sure and then ruin her for any other guy. Nah, you need to stick with those freaky girls who are fawning all over you."

Leonard still didn't say a word, he just pulled open his desk drawer and pulled out a laptop and shoved it into a vinyl case. He then shoved the file into the case. Standing up he looked around for anything else he would need to have. 

"If you need me, call me," as he walks out of the office and back to his Jeep.

Leonard drove back to his own home, which was an apartment in an old brick building. He went up to his 3rd floor apartment and opened the door. As he was about to enter, the young woman across from him came out.

"Hi Leonard, um, you didn't come home last night."

"Hey Harley, yeah, I was um, was with my girlfriend," damn it why did he say that he thought to himself. Oh that's right because Harley was crazy.

"Oh, I didn't know you were dating anybody. Do I know her?"

Leonard suddenly felt uncomfortable with this questioning, "I doubt it. I'll see you later," as he went into his apartment and closed the door behind him.

Going directly to his bedroom he pulled out his military duffel bag and quickly tossed in blue jeans, t-shirts, underwear, socks. He threw his personal items into his shaving kit, and shoved it in as well. He then leaned over his bed and touched a couple of buttons to a safe, it then scanned his fingerprints. A small click and the drawer popped out exposing a Glock and 3 clips. Leonard grabbed it all and then clicked it closed. He folded the two clips into his jeans, loaded one into the gun and put it in the back of the waist of his pants. The only danger he could think of was these people who had threatened him. Zipping up the bag, he threw it over his shoulder and went to the door. He looked out quickly to see if anybody was out there, and then he quietly opened the door, closed it and rushed back down the steps. He threw his bag in the back of the jeep, took out the gun and put it in the glove box. Last thing he would need is to scare Sara with a loaded gun. He then drove towards Sara's house looking for anything suspicious. Pulling into the driveway, the street was very quiet. He got out, grabbed his bag, gun and locked up the car. He walked to the front door and knocked.

A few minutes passed and the curtains moved and then Sara opened the door. She looked confused to see him, but she opened the door.

"Leonard, I thought you were coming back tonight?"

"Nope, I'm moving in," as he pushed past her to drop his bag in her living room.


	4. Chapter 4

Sara looked at him confused, "What? I mean, I'm not upset or anything, I'm just a little"

Looking at her, he goes to her and cups her chin and leans down to kiss her, "We need to talk."

Sara couldn't help but to gulp after his lips left hers, "Um, okay," as she moved to the sofa and sat down, "Jasper's in the back yard, so"

Leonard get straight to business and asks, "Did something strange happen to you last night?"

"Yeah I had sex for the first time."

Shaking his head, "No I mean something unnatural. Something you can't explain."

Sara sat looking at this man. She wanted to crawl in his lap and just kiss him again, "Um, maybe, why?"

Pulling out the folder from work, "Because you have a threat against you, and I'm your new body guard."

Picking up the papers, she looked through them quickly and put them down, "What? I've never"

"Tell me what happened to you."

Looking at the man with pleading eyes, "Last night I was getting ready to walk into the bar, when all of a sudden I was trapped in this bright white room. This strange man called Damien comes up to me and says I'm the chosen one, and that I'm going to have a baby that they are going to take. I thought it was all kind of crazy since I was a virgin and I don't have a social life, but anyway he creeped me out, and said all sorts of strange stuff about people coming after me and that if I don't do what they say I'm going to die. Either way I'm going to end up dead so, I went into the bar and figured what the hell, I have nothing to save, so... And that's where we met, and then you saw Damien too, and I thought I"

Leonard went to her and kissed her slowly, "It's okay, I had something similar happen to me but it was with a woman. They said I was to watch over you and protect you for the night, but now it's turned into"

"Fuck," she called out, "I don't know what to do. It was all crazy and bizarre. I don't want to die." 

"Sara, look, I'm a cop, I can protect you."

Over the next few days, Leonard begins to make himself at home in Sara's cottage. In the morning he would let Jasper out and make coffee, pad outside and get the newspaper, then have a bowl of cereal with his coffee. He'd never felt so comfortable as he did in Sara's home. After his breakfast he'd go upstairs to find Sara already showered and dressed, he was greatly impressed with the many improvements Sara had done to the older home. A small bedroom had been turned into a full bathroom, with Jacuzzi tub and large shower with multiple shower heads. Leonard could get very use to all these little perks. Afternoons were spent checking his emails and watching Sara working at her desk. He learned that Sara wrote children's books and worked from her home. She got up and had her own routine and worked a straight 8 hours with very few distractions. But now that Leonard was there, he was constantly thinking of ways to get her to leave her desk. As soon as 4 o'clock came around, she would shut off her PC and go into the kitchen where she would begin dinner, if Leonard hadn't already started it. They would dine, watch the television and then head upstairs for bed. Leonard enjoyed bed time because it was where he got to have all the time and attention he wanted from Sara. 

It was during one of their many escapades of making love that Sara in a fit of ecstasy cried out that she loved him. The thought of her loving him, made Leonard pump harder into her and finish her off. He collapsed on top of her and began nuzzling her neck. 

"I'm falling in love with you, too," he whispered before pulling her tightly into his arms.

After 5 weeks, Leonard's partner decided to stop by and investigate the threat case his partner was working on. He arrived at the house on a Monday morning and banged on the front door. He soon was greeted by a dog barking, and a curtain move to the side. The door opened slowly to find Leonard standing in a pair of knit sweatpants and a dog sitting calmly next to him.

"Mick what are you doing here?" as he opens the screen door.

"I thought I'd check in on how this threat case is going?"

"Come on in. This is Jasper," as he introduces the dog, "um, Sara's upstairs getting dressed."

Mick looks around, "Uh-huh, looks like you"

"Oh do you want some coffee?" as he walks towards the kitchen.

"Yeah sure," as he follows his partner into the next room, "Looks like a hard assignment. Have there been any physical attacks?"

"No, thank God." 

"Looks like you're staying in shape. Working out a lot?"

"Uh, just the usual. Look, let me go get Sara, and"

"You're fucking her aren't you? What the hell Leonard, you know you don't get involved with"

Just then Sara comes walking down the steps dressed in jeans and a long sleeve green Henley. She looked tiny compared to Leonard, and she waited to be introduced.

"Mick, this is Sara Lance, Sara this is my partner Mick Rory. 

Reaching his hand out to shake, "Nice to meet you ma'am." 

Shaking his hand Sara goes to the cabinet and pulls out a coffee cup, "Can we get you something to drink?"

"No, I'm fine. I just came to talk to Leonard here." 

"Oh, well let me get out of the way, as she fixes her coffee, grabs a granola bar and goes into the living room and turns on the TV.

"Look Leonard," as he glances to see if Sara is listening, "This is some bogus case that is going to turn into a dead end. I'm going to talk to the Captain and see if you can get reassigned. We've had some unusual murder cases recently and I need my partner back."

A sudden explosion of the front door stops Mick's comments and Sara starts screaming from the other room. Jasper runs to his mistress' side but is tossed across the floor back into the kitchen with a yelp. Leonard and Mick both quickly pulled out their guns and went to the door opening and look into the dining room. The sheer curtains blow in the wind and Sara is held against the wall towards the ceiling by a large black tar like arm and hand. She squirms and tries to break free from its grasp around her neck. 

"What the FUCK is that?!" Mick cries out as he looks at how the outstretched arm belongs to a black tar like figure of a man atop a horse.

Leonard doesn't stop to ask, instead he fires a shot at the creature and runs to catch Sara. The arm releases her and she begins to fall, but is saved by Leonard. He sets her down quickly and pulls her behind him to protect her. The black creature turns to Leonard and finally speaks.

"The girl belongs to the Time Lords, she cannot give the Legion what they want," as the creature stretches its arm out again to reach for Sara but Leonard shoots. "If you do not give her to us, we will be forced to," as the creature instead stretches its arm across the room and grabs Mick around the neck and throws him through the broken windows, "kill her."

"She belongs to no one but me. She's mine and you and the Time Lords can go to hell," as he pulls her back to the kitchen.

Sara quickly grabs her purse and leash for the dog and runs out to the garage where their vehicles are parked. 

"Get in the Jeep, Leonard yells. 

Sara yanks the door open and Jasper jumps in and into the back. Leonard jumps in, hits the garage door opener and turns the Jeep over. The Jeep flies backwards and onto the street. Leonard is on his cell phone calling in what has happened. Sara sits quietly in the passenger seat looking in the side-view mirror. After a few seconds, she can't control herself, and screams.

"It's following us," she tells Leonard.

Glancing into the rearview mirror, "What the fuck is that thing?" as he turns the corner and speeds up then turns another corner.

After 10 minutes of speeding up and slowing down and turning corner after corner, Leonard and Sara have lost the creature that had broken into Sara's house. Leonard pulls the Jeep over to the side of an unpaved dirt and gravel road. 

Dialing a number, "I'm calling my Captain to see"

Suddenly everything stopped. Sara is standing once again in the flaming pentagram and Leonard is chained to a wall. This time the room was black, with the exception of the ledge that was near Sara and a sulfuric orange glow coming from the other side. Sara's clothes has changed to a long muslin shirt that is tied at her waist by a piece of rope. Her feet are bare and she can feel the dry dirt on her feet. Leonard on the other hand has only a leather brown loincloth that covers him almost to his knees. He looked filthy and his head hangs as his arms are stretched out and held by chains. A metal bar holds him at his waist, and his legs dangle. Sara looked around nervously. She glances over the edge and sees that as she suspected there is a river of lava floating below. Her stomach turns at the thought and she feels herself become nauseated. She really doesn't understand what is happening to her.


End file.
